Fire, Ice, and Darkness
by Bro-NawBlood
Summary: When Fine was five, she made a promise to a boy. As she grows up, she met the boy again. Said boy suddenly declared Fine as his Fiance from a long time ago. Fine was given a choice to come with him. Knowing that no one would miss her anyway, she agreed. How will the others react to this sudden event? What will they do? Pairing still not decided.


**Naw: First, I like to give credits for Seangeline Akira for inspiring me for this story ^_^  
****Fine: Second, Naw will stop updating the two stories for a while. Reason?  
****Rein: Naw is currently starting a new story at Wattpad  
****Bright: So sorry for those who wanted Naw to update  
****Shade: Third, Naw does not own FBNFH  
Naw: Also, the characters in the past are five. In the present they are thirteen **

* * *

_"Ne, ne. Fine, look at this! Isn't it pretty?" a boy asked, pointing at the little blue flame burning the frosted grass as it began to expand._

_"Yeah! In my Kingdom, I only see red ones. But here, I could see blue~ Like the color of my sister's hair" Fine giggled, watching the blue flame burn a flower along with the snow around it._

_"Ne, Fine. Do you think flame melt?"_

_"Of course not, they can't melt! Snow and Ice are the only things that can melt"_

_"Are you sure? Maybe there's many more things that can melt other than the two of that"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Wax, and maybe Ice Cream?" the boy smiled at Fine before holding her hand "Fine, when we grow up. Will you be my Ice Princess?"_

_"What's with the sudden question? Of course!"_

_"Then it's a promise"_

_The boy held his pinky in front of Fine, Fine wrapped the boy's pinky with her's as the two sealed the promise._

_"Right, I forgot" the boy spoke, he grabbed something in his pocket and put it on Fine's ring finger. It was a ring, decorated with a single but magnificent ruby. "There, hereby on this day. Fine, the Sunny Princess, is now my fiance" _

_Fine smiled, she also grabbed something in her pocket and put it on the boy's ring finger._

_"Where did you get that?"_

_"Secret~ And hereby on this day also, um... what's your name again?"_

_"Angelo"_

_"And hereby on this day also. Angelo, the Ice Prince, is now my fiance"_

_The two of them smiled at each other as the Snow Fairies above them began to dance, under the sky as it snow. _

**Eight years later **

"Princess Fine, wake up! King Truth, Queen Elsa, and Princess Rein are already downstairs, eating their breakfast. You are the only who is not there yet" Camelot shouted at Fine as she pulled her blanket off.

"Hai, hai. I'm awake, I'm awake" Fine lazily said "Camelot you go ahead, I'll catch up"

Without a word, Camelot left. Fine stretched and climbed out of bed, she glanced at the ring that was resting on her desk. She blushed, along with a smile, and began to play with it. She took her time before she went to the door and opened it. She stood up and walked downstairs.

Fine entered the Dining room, and was greeted with 'Good Mornings' by the Maids. Fine's Mother, Father, and Sister noticed her presence and looked at her.

"Fine, you're late" Queen Elsa scolded "You should wake up early like Rein here"

"Mother, please do not scold Fine. It is my fault that she woke up late, I kept her all night on choosing a dress for the upcoming '**Royalty ****Gathering**'"

"Rein, I understand that you are covering for Fine. But, Fine needs to learn her lesson" King Truth said, he glared at Fine before drinking his tea.

"But-"

"It's okay, Rein" Fine cut Rein "Even if you did, Mother and Father will not believe you"

"Because it is a lie, and what would the other Queens say if they found out that Rein" Queen Elsa gestured Rein "Is a liar for defending Fine"

Fine ignored the sentence that her Mother said, she grabbed a couple of food and put it on her plate before leaving.

Fine was not really in the mood of listening to her Mother rant about how **_'perfect'_ **Rein is, Fine didn't care. But it does get on her nerve. For the past few days, Fine almost hear their people talk about Rein. It was always like that. Rein here, Rein that, Rein there, it was always Rein.

Rein was pretty, lady-like, good at dancing, and she got the most manners of the two.

Fine was completely the opposite. She was not pretty (But at lest she was not ugly), bad at dancing (But good at sports), and when it comes to manners... it could put the delinquents into shame. See?

Everyone loves Rein, everyone worships her. Well, except for Narlo and Milky. Narlo loves his sister very much, while Milky loves her sweets.

Fine began to think as she ate on of the eggs on her plate "_How did it turn out into this? One minute, I was everyone's favorite. And then Rein was born, everyone already forgotten me"__  
_

She entered the garden that was just below the castle, she sat on a chair and put her plate on the table. She quietly ate and just listen to the ever quiet pond that was there. And then, it was cold. The wind was cold.

"That's strange, the windows aren't open" Fine spoke, and on cue. The cold wind disappeared, leaving the room on it's original temperature "Huh..."

Fine spent almost all of her time in the garden. She began to plant, water the flowers, flower arranging (It became her hobby), and she even fed the fish that were swimming. It was relaxing, it was her and the flowers and no one else.

Fine didn't notice, but a boy was there. Watching her every moments "_Fine, I finally found you__"_

Just as when she was going to plant another bud, Camelot entered. She was fuming mad "Princess Fine!"

"_I'll talk to her later, right now, I have to go back" _the boy retreated.

"Camelot?" Fine was surprised, so to say. Camelot stood in front of her and knelled.

"Fine, you do know that it's time for the '**Royalty Gathering**'?" Camelot asked, her two hands on Fine's shoulders.

It took Fine a couple of minutes before registering Camelot's words "Ah, you're right!"

"You better hurry, Princess Fine. King Truth, Queen Elsa, and Princess Rein are already there. You are the only one who is not yet ready"

"Thank you for the reminder, Camelot! I'll be going!"

Fine ran to her room, took off her clothes, and quickly took a bath. She exited the bathroom, and grabbed her dress from the closet and began to put it on.

The dress was mixed with red, pink, and white. The sleeves were put on the level of her chest, ribbon at the middle with glitters and jewels, the bottom consist of several sashes, then each sash has a ribbon on the middle. Of course, glitters are also present (Nah, I'll just leave you with your imagination)

Fine let her hair down, not bothering to tie it. She put on her tiara, and her red heels which were flat. She was about to leave, but then she saw her ring. The very ring that _he _gave to her. Without thinking, she wore it and went on her way.

**In the Throne room **

The guests were gathering and now finding their own seats. Rein was standing besides the throne of her Mother while Fine was suppose to stand besides King Truth's.

"I wonder where's Fine?" Rein asked her Mother, her Mother only replied with scowl and sigh.

"Let Fine be, it is her own fault that she is late. A proper punishment for her will be embarrassment" King Truth said, not once his expression change from every word he said "Unlike you, Rein, you are always early. I am glad that you are so"

Rein stayed quiet, not knowing what to do. She was worried about Fine, but her thoughts were cut by the instruments that were played. The Gathering began...

"I shall now announce the Kingdom, with the Queen, King, Princess, and Prince name!" the announcer said "The Moon Kingdom! Queen Malia, Princess Milky, and Prince Shade"

Said royalties entered with a bow. Shade was very handsome in his suit while Milky was very cute flying with her star.

"Prince Shade seems quite a match to you, don't you think?" Queen Elsa said, it was a statement not a question. Rein only nodded, she doesn't want to disappoint her Mother if she said no.

"The Jewelry Kingdom! Queen Camelia, King Aaron, Princess Altezza, and Prince Bright"

Rein's heart beat very fast when she saw Bright, although Queen Elsa and King Truth didn't notice her.

The four took a bow and the announcing continued until all six kingdoms were announced. The doors were about to be closed by the guards but the announcer announced something everyone didn't expect to happen.

"The Ice Kingdom! Queen Snowy, King Frost, Princess Snowflakes, and Prince Angelo!"

A woman, around her 30s, entered the room. A man, a girl, and a boy also followed her. Suddenly, the temperature of the room became cold. But it became hot again once the heat were put on higher.

"We are so sorry that this is sudden" Queen Snowy apologized, she lifted her skirt and bowed. King Frost, Princess Snowflakes, and Prince Angelo also bowed as an apology.

"It is okay" King Truth spoke "But tell me, where do you four come from?"

"We live behind the snowy mountains from the south, just 100 feet behind the Water Drop Kingdom" King Frost explained "We also receive invitations, see?"

Princess Snowflakes showed the invitation, the Sunny Kingdom stamp on the envelope "This is it"

"Hm... then you are permit to enter-"

"Sorry, I'm late" Fine entered the Throne room, she took a step forward and she stepped on her skirt "Kyaaa!"

Fine closed her eyes for the pain she was about to receive, but the pain didn't come. She opened her eyes and found two pair of icy-blue eyes staring back.

"Fine, we meet again" Angelo greeted, he pulled Fine closer and slowly embraced her.

"...Angelo?" Fine whispered as she embraced him harder

* * *

**And finish! Hm... My minds kinda fighting for Fine x Angelo and Fine x Shade~ This is why I should never make any of my OC fall in love with characters. Oh well~  
**


End file.
